herofandomcom-20200223-history
Marlin
Marlin is the main protagonist of Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo, and the deuteragonist of its upcoming sequel, Finding Dory. He is Nemo's father, who tries to rescue him in Sydney. He got help from Dory to get there. Marlin is a nice and caring parent to Nemo, but can also be a bit impatient and easily irritable. History ''Finding Nemo'' In Finding Nemo, when Marlin's wife Coral and other unborn children were all killed by a barracuda, Marlin finds only one of his child egg. He names it Nemo, since that was one of the names his wife wanted to call one of her children. Through the years, Marlin has became overly protective over Nemo, much to the annoyance of Nemo. Marlin feels that the ocean is way too dangerous; he even doesn't want Nemo to go to school. When Nemo gets captured by a pair of scuba divers (and after Nemo disobeys his father and swims up to a large boat known as a "butt" and touches it), Marlin risks everything to find his son and get him back. Along the way, he meets Dory who accompanies him on his journey. After befriending some vegetarian sharks named Bruce (whom they first encountered), Anchor, and Chum, Marlin and Dory find a mask that Dory reads that says, "P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney," but after reading the mask in another scene, a hungry anglerfish shows up, roars at Marlin and Dory, then chases after them. However, the duo manage to trap it by using the mask to tie it around a rock. Dory remembers what the mask says and on the way continues to repeat it until Marlin comes upon a group of Moonfishes and tries to ask them, but they only make fun of him, so Dory asks them for Marlin and they give them the directions to Sydney, to which Marlin thanks them. But unknown to the clownfish, the Moonfish also give Dory a warning not to swim over a trench. However, when Marlin and Dory reach the trench, Marlin makes Dory swim over a trench, much to her warning and they get stung by a group of jellyfish and knocked out. When Marlin wakes up, he finds that he's riding a sea turtle named Crush on the East Australian Current. Marlin asks Crush if Dory is okay and Crush points down to another turtle where Dory appears to be "dead". Marlin swims down to her, sees the scars on her side from the jellyfish stings, and blames himself for her getting hurt. But Dory wakes up from her "death" because she was playing Hide-and-Seek with the turtle kids. Marlin then tells Dory and the turtle kids about he and Dory's journey. Later, after they left the East Australian Current, Marlin and Dory get swallowed by a whale, which was chasing krill. Later on, when Marlin got sick of being stuck in the whale, he tried to break himself free, but fails, and he drops onto the whale's tongue, crying. Dory asks him if he's okay, but Marlin doesn't answer, so Dory swims down to him to comfort him and immediately says the same eight words ''"There, there. It's all right. It'll be okay" ''to do so. Marlin tells Dory his promise to Nemo, but Dory explains to her friend that he can't never let anything happen to him. Fortunately, the whale shoots them out of his blowhole and into Sydney Harbor. They finally find Nemo in the dentist's office and charge in, aided by Nigel the Pelican, but the plastic bag the dentist is holding with Nemo inside it falls onto a sharp dental tool and springs a leak. Marlin believes Nemo to be dead and tells Dory they have to go their separate ways, unaware that Nemo has escaped the dentist and his spoiled niece, Darla. Eventually Dory brings Nemo back and father and son are reunited. Suddenly, a fishing net captures Dory and some groupers. Marlin and Nemo work together to free the latter. The two of them reconcile and Marlin knows he has to let his son go. Category:Fish Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Pure of heart Category:Adventurers Category:Cowards Category:Married Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Lovers Category:Wise Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Good Darkness Category:Extremists Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes